Esta NO es una historia de héroes
by Cb-san
Summary: Quien diría que un hermoso día de campo junto a su madre terminaría de tal manera. ¿QUÉ? Acaso escucho bien, ¿dos de los más grandes ninjas eran sus antepasados y al parecer cierta persona resurgió de las cenizas para destruirlos? El mundo esta loco... Soy Midoriya Izuku y esta es mi historia, pero que quede claro, !NO ES UNA HISTORIA DE HÉROES¡ /Primer fanfic, mal summary


**_PROLOGO_**

-Hola- dialogo normal

-"Hola"- Pensamientos

- _hola- seres desconocidos_

Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni boku no hero me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

-"¿Cómo puede acabar esto así? ¿Acaso moriré aquí?"- Fue lo que pregunto el pequeño Midoriya Izuku mientras su pequeño cuerpo era quemado sin parar por ese villano, el maldito villano que mato a su madre y que en unos momentos lo haría con él. El villano se alejó de Izuku y lo dejo en el suelo con su vida yéndose poco a poco de él.

-No me culpes a mi pequeño, culpa a los supuestos héroes… Los cuales no vinieron a su rescate - Dijo un adolecente, usaba una capa que ocultaba la mayoría de su cuerpo dejando apreciar la mitad de su rostro, en el cual el pequeño Midoriya Izuko, pudo apreciar una sonrisa aterradora –Cúlpalos, ódialos, aborrécelos; ya que por ellos logre mi objetivo… asesinar a tu madre… y a ti-

-C-c-cállate, ellos vendrán y te detendrán, no volverás a asesinar a nadie- Respondió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, Izuku volteó su rostro para poder apreciar a su madre por última vez aun que esta ya no estuviera con el –"Oka-san… perdón, perdón por no hacerte caso de huir, aunque dentro de muy poco podrás regañarme por esto, espérame oka-san"- Lagrimas caían de los ojos de deku sin parar, no podía creer que todo terminaría así.

-Oh, interesante, aún les tienes esperanzas a pesar de que los abandonaron- El villano levanto su mano y apunto su dedo índice y pulgar hacía Izuki –Creo que ya va siendo hora que dejes este mundo pequeño, fue poco tiempo pero me divertí, más de lo que me divertí con tu oka-chan- De su dedo índice salieron llamas y poco a poco se iban comprimiendo.

-"¿¡Acaso nadie vendrá a ayudarnos?! – Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo el pequeño antes de sentir algo caliente atravesar su pecho –"Nadie vino…" sus ojos se sentían pesados, su vista se nublaba poco a poco, y su respiración disminuía.

-Shigan- Dijo el villano, el cual solo se quedó observando cómo la vida se escapaba del pequeño izuku, se acercó al cabo de unos segundos y se sentó a la par de su cuerpo –Vaya, agradece que utilice en ti una de mis mejores técnicas pequeño, bueno aunque no creo que puedas escucharme, pero que tiene, dos víctimas más para Chrollo- El ahora conocido Chrollo se levantó y empezó a caminar, mediante avanzaba su cuerpo iba desapareciendo en pequeñas partículas hasta que ya no habían rastros de él.

-"¿Chrollo? Con que ese es tu nombre"- Sentía su vida acabarse, sabía que estaba en las últimas y que no podía hacer más, pero, daría hasta su alma para poder vengarse de él y crear un mundo sin tragedias, daría cualquier cosa para poder hacerlo.

Ante el pasaron todos sus recuerdos, las veces que Kacchan lo molestaba, cuando comía con su oka-chan, las veces que veía a All might… All might… hasta parar en ese momento que su oka-chan fue asesinada… A pesar de su poco tiempo de vida… lo había disfrutado. Izuku inhalo fuertemente y sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco y su respiración ceso. Midoriya Izuku había muerto ¿no?

/

Podemos apreciar una caverna, siendo iluminada por lo que parecía ser una fogata y alrededor de ella 12 figuras sentadas alrededor de una mesa circular, y un lugar vacío, no se puede apreciar la cara de ninguno ya que están cubiertos por lo que parece ser unas capas color blanco con magatamas. Pero hay una figura que predomina en el lugar, la cual está sentada en un trono.

Su cara esta visible, tiene un rostro pálido, con un hermoso pelo blanco el cual era extremadamente largo, vestía un kimono blanco con detalles color negro, sus ojos eran perlados y en la frente se puede apreciar un tercer ojo el cual se encuentra cerrado, tiene dos protuberancias en la cabeza asemejando un conejo…

Sin duda alguna esta mujer era hermosa.

Partículas empezaron a juntarse en el lugar vacío hasta que cierto villano hizo presencia ante todos, hizo una reverencia y se sentó.

-Ya era hora de que regresaras- Hablo la mujer con cierta voz autoritaria – ¿Y bien que sucedió?- Su voz no daba lugar para algún error –¿Acaso él era uno de sus descendientes?

-No, no lo era. O bueno, no tenía rastro alguno de su poder, ni él ni su madre- Dijo el villano con cierto deje de miedo en ella –¿Está segura de que sintió su poder en este mundo…? Kaguya-sama.

Ella solo sonrío

 **BUM… BUM… BUM…**

 **BUM… BUM… BUM…**

Izuku intento abrir los ojos y al hacerlo solo pudo observar un paisaje de oscuridad total, no podía sentir nada, ¿Esto era la muerte? Tenía miedo, demasiado. No sabía qué hacer, escuchaba pasos a su alrededor y la respiración de alguien -¿Quién está ahí?- con la poca valentía que logro reunir en sí logro preguntar en tono muy tenue.

 _-¿Quieres vengarte pequeño? ¿Quieres construir un mundo donde haya paz? ¿Lo deseas?- una voz lúgubre y un poco rasposa pregunto, se notaba que era de alguien mayor, muchísimo mayo que el. –Nosotros podemos concederte el poder que quieres, a cambio de un pequeño favor-_

-¿Quién eres? ¿¡Que deseas de mí?!- Pregunto el peliverde.

 _-¿Quieres morir? ¿O acaso quieres seguir viviendo?-_

La voz se escuchaba más cerca que antes, los pasos aumentaban con él pasar del tiempo, no sabía qué hacer, no lo tenía claro ¿acaso debía contestarle a aquella voz? A su mente vinieron los últimos momentos de su vida en que el mismo dijo que daría su alma para poder vengarse y poder crear un mundo de paz… ¿Entonces por qué dudaba? ¿¡POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA!?

El recuerdo de cuando su oka-chan fue atravesada por un puño cubierto de fuego y nadie llegó a su rescate vino a su mente… Sus ojos empezaron a soltar lágrimas

 _-¿Qué decides? No nos queda mucho tiempo, queremos ayudarte pequeño, no temas- Una voz más calurosa y amable preguntó esta vez, esa voz le transmitía paz y confianza._

Izuku empezó a temblar, no sabía qué hacer, ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser miedoso y bueno para nada?! Debía tomar una decisión, lo debía hacer.

 _-¿Qué harás entonces pequeño? ¡Debes tomar una decisión AHORA!-_

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, sentía la voz a la par de él, sentía la respiración en su cuello. La voz se volvía errática y apresurada.

Izuku cerró los ojos, era su única opción, debía dejar de ser un cobarde, pero algo dentro de el solo quería ir a ver a su oka-chan, no quería nada más… ¿Tal vez la muerte no era tan mala al final?

 _-¿Acaso quieres morir en verdad Izuku-chan?- Una calurosa voz se escuchó a las espaldas de Midoriya –Aún tienes una oportunidad de vivir… de vivir por ambos-_

Sorprendido abrió los ojos rápidamente, reconocía esa donde fuera, sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban dándole un caluroso abrazo… Volteo su cara levemente y allí enfrente de él se encontraba su oka-chan, ahí estaba, con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella. Izuku no lo creía, ella estaba ahí como siempre, se sentía tan real.

-Oka-chan! Oka-chan!- Como pudo dio la vuelta y la abrazo, sabía que debía hacerlo, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. –No quiero morir aún, quiero seguir viviendo, quiero seguir comiendo junto a ti, quiero seguir escuchando que me regañes, aun quiero vivir contigo oka-chan, no quiero morir, no quiero que mueras- la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, y por saber cuántas veces en este día empezó a llorar

 _-Izuku-chan no te preocupes por mí y vive; vive por ambos- una luz empezó a iluminar su cuerpo a la vez que se volvía transparente – Me queda poco tiempo, ellos solo lograron darme unos minutos-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! Oka-chan no, ¡NO! Por favor quédate conmigo, no me dejes solo de nuevo- No sabía cómo había logrado articular esas palabras_

 _-Izuku-chan, nunca me iré de tu lado- Ella separó a izuku y señalo justo donde estaba su corazón –Siempre estaré aquí, nunca lo olvides- La luz se iba intensificando y cada vez su cuerpo se volvía menos visible –Ya se está agotando el tiempo izuku-chan… Vive izuku. Gracias por todo, fuiste el mejor hijo que algún día pude tener, perdón por dejarte solo, perdón por lograr heredarte ningún quirk, en verdad perdón._

 _Izuku-chan Recuerda: debes cepillarte al menos 3 veces al día, acuéstate temprano ¡y nada de comer comida chatarra! Aliméntate bien por favor… Recuerda, evita el alcohol, los clubes de mala muerte y no te vuelvas mujeriego! Ya vendrá la indicada aunque no sepas como distinguirla llegara, amala lo más que puedas, ella ya tiene mi aprobación por adelantado._

 _Eres mi orgullo izuku, ¡nunca te rindas! Puede que todo te salga mal, que todos estén contra ti, puede que no sepas que hacer, pero no te rindas porque yo creo en ti, sé que lograras todo lo que te propongas izuku!_

 _Así que adelante, con la mirada al frente y una sonrisa, te amo mi pequeño héroe._

 _Te estaré esperando junto a tu padre, así que tardarte todo lo que sea necesario, no te apresures en venir con nosotros- Su cuerpo era poco visible a este punto, como pudo logro darle un beso en la frente a izuku, y con una radiante sonrisa dijo – Enorgullécenos hijo, siempre te amare.-_

el brillo se intensifico hasta dejar momentáneamente ciego a izuku, luego de unos segundos desapareció y su oka-chan no se encontraba más con él. Izuku calló de rodillas, no podía articular ninguna palabra… Estaba llorando demasiado y no podía parar –"oka-chan… prometo que lo haré, no te decepcionare nunca más.- 

_-¿Qué decides Midoriya Izuku?- la voz volvió a preguntar_

-Si… si quiero- Izuku tenía una nueva determinación, sabía que era lo que quería -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ayuden?-

 _-oh, interesante… Me parece pequeño, aguarda un momento-_

Un brillo iluminó el oscuro paisaje dándole paso a un hermoso valle con dos estatuas en ambos lados, las cuales eran muy raras ya que estas estaban haciendo un símbolo con sus manos.

 _-Dejanos presentarnos pequeño Midoriya-_ Dijo un pelirrubio con ojos azules, con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas las cuales asemejaban a un gato, llevaba puesto una chaqueta naranja con negro, un pantalón negro y una capa con flamas en la parte de abajo. – _Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto-_

 _-Uchiha Sasuke-_ fue la vaga respuesta de un pelinegro, el cual usaba una capa que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y un mechón de cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo y su ojo derecho era visible, el cual era un color negro.

 _-Tan participativo como siempre ¿No sasuke?-_ El rubio soltó una carcajada – _¿En qué estaba? Ah sí, nosotros somos tus antepasados-_

Izuku tardó unos momentos en procesar lo que naruto le había dicho, ¿cómo era posible que sus antepasados estuvieran hablándole en estos momentos? -¿mis antepasados?- preguntó con cierta desconfianza Izuku

-Antes que nada izuku, debemos… aclarar ciertas cosas - Dijo el pelinegro –Así como dijo Naruto ciertamente somos tus antepasados ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque fuiste el único en tu familia sin un Quirck?, es por culpa de nosotros dos-

Izuku se sorprendio, así que por ellos nunca pudo tener un quirk, con claro enojo en su voz se levantó -¿QUÉ? Es por ustedes que nunca se manifestó, por su culpa mi oka-chan murió, si hubiera logrado tener uno… tal vez hubiera podido salvarla!-

-Calma izuku, deja que sasuke termine de hablar…- Respondió naruto mientras ponía la mano en su hombro-"Aún que… fue nuestra culpa que muriera de cierta forma…"-

-Como decía, no lograste tener uno de esos patéticos quirk porque tú heredaste nuestro chakra y de manera sorprendente pedazos de nuestra alma… de cierta manera nosotros inconscientemente negamos el quirk. Te preguntaras que es el chakra, el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, es una mezcla de la energía presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Tenketsu en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo como: caminar sobre el agua, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones. – Sasuke inhalo pesadamente y prosiguió –Nosotros teníamos pensado entrenarte cuando tenías 6 años pero algo nos lo impidió-

-Así como dijo Sasuke, algo lo hizo, no lográbamos identificar que lo impedía- Naruto volteo a ver a izuku –Pero hoy logramos identificarlo, al parecer fue un viejo enemigo…-

-Su chakra era débil pero sin duda era el suyo, ese villano tenía parte de su poder en el- Sasuke dijo con cierto enojo –Hoy logramos contactarte luego… de cierto evento.-

-Nosotros vamos a entrenarte Izuku, prepárate para lo que viene porque no será nada fácil- El rubio dijo con una sonrisa que prometía dolor. –Porque Kaguya… es lo peor que puedes imaginar-

El pequeño izuku solo tenía dudas por doquier, no entendía nada, iba a preguntarles a que se referían con todo esto pero antes de hacerlo sintió las manos de ambos en sus hombros.

-Izuku, a continuación compartiremos todos nuestros recuerdos y conocimientos para que entiendas de que estamos hablando- Dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa divertida.

De esta manera izuku empezó a conocer la historia de su mundo desde el principio… desde la época donde existían dioses vestidos de humanos… la época de los shinobis…

 **Y fin! Jajaja no se si les va ira a gustar este fanfic, creo que lo hice de manera apurada y hay cosas sin sentido y cosas que no cuadran pero en serio espero les guste…**

 **Cualquier error, o cualquier cosa en la que miren que esto no cuadra por favor avísenme, se los agradecería así lo edito :3.**

 **Pd: Necesito que alguien sea mi beta reader y que me ayude a escribir ciertas escenas ya que a mi no se me da muy bien jajaja, claro si no les molesta :3**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
